


Beside You

by wereleopard58



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a music vid for Kara and Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Battlestar Galactica (2003) or the sound track of High School Muscial.

Yes you read that it is a song from High School Musical. I felt it worked brilliantly with the history of Kara and Lee


End file.
